


【白魏】真香警告（四十八）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	【白魏】真香警告（四十八）

　　魏大勋站在大学门口，无奈地叹了口气：毕业这么多年都没回来几次，因为白敬亭这小崽子一周竟然就来了两次。  
　　毕竟是真正意义上分手以后第一次两人都清醒的见面，魏大勋心里直打鼓。前几天自己喝醉的糗样还偏偏被这人全都瞧了去，他神志不清地说了什么自己都记不大清——谁知道他能不能脑子犯浑捧着人表白。魏大勋想想就觉得尴尬又抹不开面，只能寄希望于自己的酒品。他抱着散发洗衣液香气的衣服，下意识地理了理刘海，低头看到运动鞋上的污渍，赶紧俯下身擦拭。  
　　……我在干嘛。  
　　大梦初醒的家伙猛地直起身，动作太快晃得眼冒金星，视线刚刚清晰就看到一个略显单薄的身影一脸好笑地走过来。  
　　屁单薄，一身腱子肉全藏在衣服底下。  
　　魏大勋在心里啐了一口这人白白净净欺骗性max的外表，面上却扯出了个自然的笑：“小白。”  
　　白敬亭收了带着点调侃意味的笑，没作什么多余的表情，冲魏大勋点了点头：“嗯。”  
　　白敬亭很少在魏大勋面前这个样子，魏大勋一时没反应过来，呆呆地也跟着点头，两个人尴尴尬尬地沉默了半晌，他才后知后觉地藏起不知所措，故作轻松地把衣服塞进白敬亭手里：“你的外套。”  
　　完成了还衣服的任务，魏大勋在心底呼出一口气刚要道别，面前的人却不如他愿，不咸不淡地开口：“不谢谢我？”  
　　魏大勋僵硬了一秒，笑着开口：“那天谢谢了，我喝多了，要是说了什么乱七八糟的话你别放在心上。”  
　　纵使有心理准备，白敬亭每次听到这种撇清关系的话还是会烦躁不已，他微不可见地皱了皱眉，舌尖死死抵住上颚，低下头敛下想强行把人扛走的冲动，再抬起头的时候是满脸的轻松随意：“就口头谢谢？”  
　　“啊。”魏大勋没想到白敬亭能这么说，磕磕绊绊地回答，“那个，改天哥哥请你吃饭。”  
　　“改天干嘛，就今天吧。”  
　　“……？？？”  
　　  
　　被大学生以“我已经牺牲了一晚上的宝贵学习时间不想再浪费‘改天’”的理由忽悠着请了客的魏大勋坐在火锅店翻了个白眼：“高三咋没见你这么用功。”  
　　“高三不听老师的话就知道谈恋爱，现在吃一堑长一智，不浪费时间，好好学习天天向上。”白敬亭搅着芝麻酱，头也不抬地开口。  
　　“……”魏大勋被人噎了一下，理亏地无话可说，又觉得有点委屈：合着白敬亭现在觉得他俩以前就是浪费时间呗？  
　　魏大勋撇了撇嘴，垂下眼睛捞肉吃，心不在焉地被烫得一个激灵，吐也不是，只能捂着嘴往肚子里咽，吞下去以后赶忙张开嘴抻着舌尖哈气，小狗似的，惹得白敬亭忍不住多看了两眼对方通红的舌尖。  
　　他还记得它的触感。  
　　白敬亭想想就觉得头皮发麻口干舌燥，赶忙移开视线，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，不料被魏大勋看了个正着。  
　　今天一直处于弱势地位的魏大勋总算捉到了翻身的机会，轻佻地扬眉：“白敬亭，你舔嘴唇了。”  
　　大学生怔了一下，窘迫地转回视线，颇有些恼羞成怒：“火锅太辣了！”  
　　“哦——”魏大勋支着下巴，指尖有一搭没一搭地敲打脸蛋，满脸揶揄，显然不信这个搪塞的借口。  
　　他本不应该如此，但魏大勋没来由地开心，仿佛终于重新抓住了白敬亭还余情未了的证据。  
　　白敬亭看着魏大勋得意忘形的小表情，磨了磨牙齿横下心来，一不做二不休，没皮没脸地开口：“你人不怎么值得留恋，操起来还是挺让人怀念的。”  
　　他学着当初在地下车库魏大勋赶他走的样子，蛮不在意地歪头，笑得轻浮：“你当时跟我说欢迎419，还算数不？”  
　　魏大勋着实惊掉了下巴，又想起他跟白敬亭就是419勾搭到一起的，这小孩本来就不是什么乖孩子。他说不上来地焦躁，在他心里发着光的白敬亭不该变成跟他一样混蛋的“大人”。魏大勋嗤了一声，板下脸来：“小孩子家家别装社会。”  
　　“我认真的。”白敬亭笑眼边的泪痣灼得魏大勋心里发疼，“我想开了，谈恋爱的确没什么意思，不如多找几个合拍的炮友。”年轻人的手摸上魏大勋的摩挲，“反正你炮友那么多，不缺我一个，还是说……你不免费？”  
　　白敬亭混蛋的样子像极了自己故意犯浑的模样，一股怒气涌上魏大勋的头顶，他闭眼呼出一口浊气，强迫自己冷静下来，重新与白敬亭对视，眼神认真：“你没必要这样。”  
　　“嗯？”年轻人没反应过来的样子，随即大彻大悟般“啊”了一声，收回了手，又摆出明晃晃的嘲笑：“你觉得我还贼心不死？放宽心，我早就放下了，不答应就算了。”白敬亭嚼着青菜耸了耸肩：“可惜了。”  
　　魏大勋气得几乎把筷子掰断，连轻松的表情都无心维持，痛心的模样毫不自知地暴露在白敬亭面前，看得白敬亭心里一酸，差点心软。  
　　“你确定？”  
　　“啊。”白敬亭没回答，摆了摆手，“算了算了，你误会就不好了。”  
　　“算了干什么。”魏大勋气笑了，他不信白敬亭短短几天就变成这副模样，他倒要看看这小孩葫芦里卖的什么药，“我说我不答应了吗。”  
　　白敬亭本来只想刺激魏大勋一下，顺便看看那人对他的态度，没想到对方真的能答应，顿了一下，就看到那边笑得慑人：“我倒要看看你想搞什么幺蛾子。”  
　　他的大勋哥比他想得更沉不住气。  
　　白敬亭笑眯眯地反唇相讥：“还能搞什么，搞你这个扑棱蛾子啊。”  
　　说完，他就站起身走到魏大勋旁边，迎着那人警觉的目光，不顾周围的人群，探身吻住了那人的嘴唇。  
　　久违的柔软和湿润几乎让白敬亭瞬间就硬了起来，他扣着魏大勋的后脑不让那人逃跑，在一片惊讶的吸气声中加深了这个吻。  
　　总算尝到那截肖想已久的舌尖，白敬亭不打算轻易放过，卷着那人湿滑的舌头逗弄。出乎意料的，魏大勋并没有推拒，只是犹豫了几秒，随即不服气般舔舐回来，手指头还不客气地捏上了他的下巴，当真一点亏都不想吃的样子。  
　　跟记忆里的一样美味。  
　　白敬亭抬起身，擦了擦嘴巴，一脸餍足。  
　　这个居高临下的表情让魏大勋最后的理智彻底出走，等他一遇到白敬亭就死机的脑袋瓜终于舍得回来的时候，他跟白敬亭已经在房间里急不可耐地撕扯着对方的衣服了。  
　　害人精。  
　　他喘着粗气，默默地想。


End file.
